1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving device and a liquid crystal display having the same and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a gate driving device providing substantially improved display quality in a liquid crystal display having the gate driving device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) generally include gate driving integrated circuits (“ICs”) which are mounted in the form of a tape carrier package (“TCP”), a chip-on-glass (“COG”), or other suitable mounting method. In attempts to improve manufacturing costs or size and design characteristics of LCDs, several alternative mounting methods have been explored. More specifically, for example, gate driving ICs have been replaced with a gate driving device, which generates gate signals using amorphous silicon thin film transistors (“a-Si TFTs”), mounted on a glass substrate.
However, further improvement of display quality of an LCD having the gate driving device is required.